TKO: Tactikinetic Knock Out
by AmazingBran
Summary: Born with a variant of his mother's Quirk and trained by All Might, Izuku Midoriya sets out to attend UA High and become a hero who saves people with a smile on his face! It won't be easy, but with the help of a beautiful girl and the number one hero, evil doesn't stand a chance!
1. A Day Unlike Any Other

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the property used in this fic. My Hero Academia is owned by its creator. This story is just for fun.**

* * *

_"A hero cannot be a hero unless in a heroic world." - Nathaniel Hawthorne_

Chapter 1: A Day Unlike Any Other

There had came a day, a day unlike any other when the world heard news of a child who can emit light. Soon after the Qingping phenomenon, numerous reports of people suddenly gaining some uncanny ability was frequently reported. Eventually, the arrival of these Meta Abilities, soon called Quirks, had become common, and without any determined cause, was accepted as the norm. Over a century has passed, and 80% of the world population had a Quirk. The marvelous had become mundane. But despite this massive change, the battle between good and evil still raged on, only now it reflected the stories found in comic books.

Quite fittingly, a new profession was born out of this battle...Superheroism! Accepted by the public and established by world governments as an official position of law enforcement, heroes were paid on their performance and praised by the masses. Of these masses were those who dreamed of becoming a hero and joining the never-ending battle. Our story follows a boy named Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

"Stop this now, Kacchan, or else I won't forgive you!" a small greenette boy had approached three boys who were cornering a girl whose back was up against a brick wall. The setting is a school playground, and the events of this day could lead to the birth of a hero.

"This is none of your business, Izuku. Besides, what could you do about it?" Katsuki Bakugo, the leader of the group, spoke. He then turned and menacingly slammed his fist in his other palm, producing a small explosion. "Use your Quirk? Oh, wait...YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" he yelled and followed up with laughter.

"Y-You'll see!" Young Midoriya exclaimed. "When I get my quirk, I'll do everything in my power to stop you!"

"_Stop me?" _Katsuki mocked and burst into laughter again. It was as if the greenette's life was a joke to him. "With what power, loser?! In this world, you're either me or a pebble on my path to greatness! This power I have is mine to use; however, the hell I want to on whoever I want to! No one can stand in my way." He then began to walk lazily towards Izuku. "Least of all...YOU!"

"You're wrong, Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as tears strolled down his face. "Power comes with responsibility! Just because you have a powerful Quirk doesn't mean you are better than anyone else!" Unbeknownst to the five on the scene, the other children began to noticed and stopped what they were doing. They were about to watch either a brutal beating or a heroic act. "When my Quirk comes, I will do nothing but good things with it, and if that includes knocking you out, SO BE IT!"

Everyone was shocked by what he had said, especially Izuku. He didn't know where that had come from, but he didn't want to take it back. In the end, he meant what he had said and would take whatever punishment came with it. Katsuki needed to be set in his place as he had done to others.

"_Knock me out?_" Katsuki said nearly under his breath as he turned away. He was rarely ever bewildered, so it was still a shock. How could someone who is a quirkless nobody call him out in front of everybody and not back down? Quirkless, useless Izuku Midoriya. With a sinister smirk, he turns his head to stare into Izuku's eyes. Fear and anger interconnected one last time as the bout began. "All right, _**Deku**__. _SO BE IT!" With an explosive stride, Katsuki launches his fist towards Izuku's stomach.

This was the day everything changed.

The small poof of smoke cleared, and Izuku remained unharmed. Instead of feeling a burning, blunt force, he felt fine. At the last second, his instincts kicked in. Alas, Izuku Midoriya's Quirk had manifested.

"What the hell?!" Katsuki had broken the silence with a vulgarity. His blast did not affect his target. There was no damage other than to his ever-growing ego.

Izuku was for a fraction of a second scared. The fear of harm had faded into temporary confusion and finally into emerging happiness. He was now aware of a sensation that covered his body, from somewhere he hadn't felt before. It felt warm and protective like nothing can ever hurt him. The invisible energy around him felt right at home with him, as if he was missing a part of his being. He was now whole and ready to strike back. "I think this is my Quirk, **_Katsuki_**." He said to his former friend with a smile on his face and without a stutter.

Enraged by the failed attack and mocking comment, Katsuki pulled back his hand for another blow. He threw an explosive right, which was aimed at Izuku's face only for him to spin out off the way of the attack. While in mid-turn, Izuku pulled up his right fist to counter-attack the explosive blonde. Young Midoriya was a very observant boy for his age. He already knew from experience that his bully led with his right for punches and used that knowledge to evade. He also figured that if the energy that he felt acted as a defense, it could also serve as an offense. Allowing the power to push from his fist and ignoring the pain felt in his head, Izuku's attack connected with Katsuki's jaw.

The force from the enhanced punch had sent the blonde egotist flying for a few feet until gravity pulled him down to a tumbling stop. Katsuki Bakugo was out cold, jaw bruised, and body covered in scrapes thanks to the pavement. Now his body matched his ego. Broken and battered and not so quickly healed. Some of the children had gathered around Katsuki while others went to alert the teachers of the incident that had occurred. Izuku turned away from the crowd and made his way towards the other two bullies. He felt like the inside of his head was being hit by a dozen hammers all at the same time. Despite the pain he was in, Izuku kept walking in the direction of the bullies. If he could keep this act up, they would hopefully run off so that he could get to his real goal.

"If you can take me, then bring it on!" he bluffed. Izuku wasn't sure he could muster up the power again, now that he can no longer feel it. Thankfully the two left as fast as they could away from the kid who laid out their boss. With them out of the way, Izuku went to help the girl off the ground. She was always picked on by Katsuki and others due to the side effect of her Quirk, which left her face with no features. Her Quirk allowed her the shift her eyes, nose, and mouth anywhere on her body EXCEPT her face. Not only was her Quirk deemed useless, but she was also considered ugly. Izuku sympathized with the girl and went to try and defend her from Katsuki just earlier. To him, it wasn't about proving himself or giving Katsuki his dues. In the end, he wanted to help the girl with no face.

"Are you alright, Satomi?" Izuku asked as he offered her a hand to get up. She slowly took it, and he brought her back to her feet. Satomi then used her other hand to shift her features to see and talk. With her face on the palm of her hand, she responded.

"Y-Yes, I-Izuku. Thank you for saving me," she said as he used her free hand to wipe away her remaining tears. What Izuku didn't know was that those tears were tears of joy. No one had ever stood up for her unless they wanted to be hurt by Katsuki. All except for Izuku. He always helped others whenever they were bullied by Katsuki or had other problems. She may only be a child, but she could tell that the greenette was one of the good ones. Without any hesitation, she quickly embraced him in a firm hug. Izuku had never had anyone other than his mother hug him like this. Along with a smile on his face came a noticeable blush.

"I don't care what anyone says or thinks," Satomi said to Izuku using her hand. "You can become a hero. I know you're already mine."

At that moment, Izuku burst into tears of joy. He was happiest he has ever been his entire life. He was somebody's hero and had a Quirk, which he was going to use to help those in need. He can become the hero he wanted the be, and save people with a smile on his face. After that day, there was nothing in the world that could stop him from achieving his dream.

* * *

Although the origin of Quirks remains unknown, much had been discovered about them over a century. Quirks, like any other trait, were passed down hereditarily. People usually manifest their Quirk around the age of four and are either passed down from either parent or a combination of the two's Quirks. If the child inherited one parent's Quirk, it was usually more powerful. However, there are rare cases in which the dormant Quirk would mutate and manifest as a new and unique Quirk or a variation of one parent's Quirk. That was the case for Izuku Midoriya.

Inko Midoriya's Telekinesis was limited as she could only make one small object move towards her. She also couldn't push them away or hold them into place. Izuku had got his Quirk from his mother, so it was inherently powerful from the start. After the incident at school, the two went to visit a Quirk doctor to examine and determine what Izuku's Quirk was. After several different tests, it was discovered that Izuku gained a variation of his mother's Quirk and a very powerful one at that. He can telekinetically manipulate anything he touches. He does this by utilizing a field of telekinetic energy that surrounds his body. The field grants Izuku the ability to simulate super strength and invulnerability by repelling anything that is either a solid or has mass. By extending the field around an object he is touching, Izuku could lift heavy objects and keep them from collapsing under their weight. When he was a child, he could lift a couch over his head for 30 seconds. As he grew up, Izuku's Quirk naturally strengthened with age and use. By the time he was attending his last year at Junior High, he was able to lift his mother's car five feet off the ground for roughly a minute.

Izuku trained his body and Quirk hard over the years so that he could one day gain acceptance to UA High, the most prestigious hero school in the world. After all, it was also All Might's alma mater. But he must graduate from Aldera Junior High first, which is where the story finally begins.

* * *

Even after the events of the morning had long passed, Izuku couldn't stop fanboying over the battle he saw this morning on his way to school. Along with the arrival of the rising star, Kamui Woods was the sudden debut of Mt. Lady, who wowed the crowd with her skill and "Personality." Not that he was knocking the new hero, but the greenette was more interested in seeing Kamui Woods in action. Regardless he added the heroes and their performances in his notebook for later reference.

"Now, in your last year of school, it's important to start thinking about what you want to do in the future," the teacher announced. "I have the course recommendation forms right here- Oh, who am I kidding? You're all going for the Hero course!" An uproar of cheers flooded the classroom, with each student showing off their Quirk. Izuku was no different as he lifted his desk off the ground with one hand.

"Yes, yes; you all have wonderful Quirks! But remember, Quirk usage is prohibited in school." With a unanimous groan, the students deactivated their Quirks and returned to normal student behavior. The class was then interrupted by a loud declaration by one Katsuki Bakugo.

"Hey, teach! Don't lump me in with all these Extras! With the Quirks they have, they'll end up as sidekicks to some D lister, if they're lucky!" Katsuki cackled. Even after all these years, after the fight with Izuku as children, he stayed the same. For obvious reasons, that didn't sit well with the other students in the classroom.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!" "How rude!" "Arrogant jerk!" "Grow up already!" the classroom exploded with frustration and anger at the explosive blonde. Meanwhile, Izuku opted out of the beratement, wanting to focus on his notes.

"Ah, yes. Bakugo, you applied to UA, correct?" the teacher questioned while flipping through a clipboard.

"What?" "The national school?" "No way!" "Don't they have a .2% acceptance rate?" the students were shocked to hear that the arrogant blonde was shooting for such a prestigious school. Only the best of the best get into UA High and leave as top tier pros. What they also don't know was that another of their classmates was going for UA as well.

"That's right, you extras! I aced the mock exam with flying colors! I'm gonna be the only one in this shithole school to get in! Then, I'll surpass All Might as the number one and everyone will have to cower beneath me, where you belong!" Katsuki yelled out. Izuku had tried to cancel out the boasts of his former friend with no avail. Hopefully, the teacher's next announcement would put him in his place.

"Oh, Midoriya? You are trying for UA as well?" the teacher said nonchalantly. As soon as that was said, Katsuki froze and became silent. Then an abrupt sound of cheerful clamor filled the room.

"Midoriyas' going for UA?!" "Awesome!" "With that Quirk of his, he'll be a pro for sure!" "Pro? He'll be the number one, man!" "Way to go, Midori!" the sound of his classmates' encouragement had warmed his heart and strengthen his already strong confidence. Ever since that day long ago, the people around him gave him praise and validation that he wouldn't receive otherwise. He was blessed to have those who can support him and befriend him. With a blushed face and big smile, he turned and gave a thumbs-up to thank the others for their support.

However, not everyone was happy with the predicament. Katsuki was once a king amongst the younger crowd. If anybody didn't like it, they would soon know how he felt about that. But since the day when Izuku gained his Quirk, his power and influence had faded to nothing. Even his crew had long abandoned him for better friends. No one feared him any more thanks to the nerdy greenette. To the rest of the world, he was a spiteful, arrogant brat who could never grow up.

"Bakugo's such a loser." "He'll never amount to anything with that attitude." "He can never be a hero. Villain, definitely, but never a hero." Katsuki had overheard the whispers as the class had died down to move on with the lesson. He wanted nothing more than to obliterate the ones responsible but knew that would only hurt his chances of getting to UA if that was on his record. It also didn't help that Izuku would step in and be the noble savior once again. Katsuki wasn't going to let that little bastard get one on him again. Izuku Midoriya would have his day, he thought. And it would be by his hands.

* * *

Walking down his usual path to his home, Izuku was reviewing his current hero journal while thinking about today's events. Izuku smiled at the thought of Katsuki finding out he was training his Quirk for UA. As he approached the underpass, he begins to daydream about becoming a hero just like All Might, saving the world with a smile on his face. Everyone cheering him on and praising him for their rescue. Izuku may have noble intentions on becoming a hero, but that didn't mean he never fantasized about the perks of being one. Unfortunately, he was too caught up to notice the manhole behind him pop off, revealing a mass of putrid slime.

"Hmm, a medium-sized vessel..." the slime villian said with a raspy, chilling voice. He would rather have a bigger body to inhabit in, but beggars can't be choosers. "You'll do!" in an instant, Izuku was enveloped by the polymorph, not having a chance to react to the threat.

"Don't struggle, kid," the villain said as he started to flood his mouth and throat with its vile green goo. "I just need to borrow your body for a little while. Just relax and let yourself slip away!"

_'NO! I can't let it all end like this!', _Izuku thought as he began to use his Quirk to tear through the slime to escape. The task was easier said than done, as semi-liquids are much harder to manipulate with his TK then solids.

"You can't tear away from me, kid! I'm a liquid!" the villain exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

Feeling his lungs being filled and his vision becoming blurry, Izuku had to come up with a solution to his problem and fast. Luckily for him, he was recently practicing a new move that may help him. However, it was so experimental that he only tried it once and passed out afterward, but with his life fading away fast, it was his only choice left.

'_Let's see if my Quirk training paid off!' _closing his eyes and relaxing his body, the greenette concentrated to charge all of his energy.

"So you finally came to your senses? Good!", the slime villain chuckled. "Better for you and for me to stop prolonging the struggle."

With a clench of his fists, Izuku began to force to concentrated energy that surrounds his body outward. Now covered in a radiating blue aura, he begins to force the putrid polymorph off him.

'Oy! What the hell is this?!" the villian shouted, not knowing what to make of the situation. He tries his best to hold on to Izuku, but his fate is already sealed.

'_Come on, Izuku! This is it! Go beyond!'_ the slimy green mass has swelled into a bubbling ball of massive proportions, begging to pop. Now it will no longer have to wait.

'_PLUS ULTRA!'_ and with that last mental cry, Izuku pushed out all of this built up telekinetic energy in a blue burst, splattering the villian all over and creating a spherical intend in the underpass. With no more strength left in his body, he went limp and fell onto the indented floor. With his head pounding, blood flowing from his nose and fluid in his lungs, he began to lose consciousness. As his world began to blackout around him, a mountain of a man stood at the foot of the indent, looking down at Izuku with a smile on his face. Izuku wanted to plead out to the man but with no more strength left in him, everything faded to black.

This is not the end of the story, only the beginning. The beginning of how Izuku Midoriya became the greatest hero in the world.

* * *

**AMAZINGBRAN HAS RETURNED WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

_Heya, Friendos! Guess who's back with a brand new wrap?! I know it's been a long time, so let me get the obvious out of the way and address the elephant in the room._

**_Omnifarious Hero_**_ is on indefinite hiatus. The reason for this is that the drive and passion I had for that project had exhausted. I have not decided to give the story up for adoption due to the fact I have many notes on the plot and ideas I still want to incorporate. The story is on the back burner for now until I get interested in it again, or if someone wants to take it off my hands, that is VERY convincing._

_With that out of the way, let's talk about this new story. Now I know there is a ****load of Quirk! Deku fics out there in which he has the powers of DC or Marvel heroes. I'm not going to act high and mighty and say I haven't indulged in these ideas at all. I have the art, notes, and drafts to prove it. One of my goals is to make fics that travel down the same path, but with a twist._

_Alas, this is where I explain what this fic is. Well, what if Deku had the powers of Superboy? Now I don't mean the traditional Kryptonian powerset, but rather the abilities that Conner Kent originally had at the beginning of his history. Tactile Telekinesis or Tactikinisis was initially thought up by writer and artist John Byrne as an explanation for why Superman could pick up massive objects without said object collapsing under its weight. If you tried to lift an oil tanker from the center like Superman, the weight would cause you to push through the hull, or cause the whole ship to split in two. The field extended from his body over the object he touched, meaning every atom of the ship was lifted against gravity. Ultimately, DC scrapped the idea but reused it for Superboy because he was only half Kryptonian and needed to simulate Superman's powers._

_I'm also well aware of the dozens of Telekinetic Deku fics and many people leaving reviews on Quirk AU fics commenting on how nothing significant changes in these stories. Rest assured that I have read these reviews and use them for notes on how to create a unique and well thought out story. I will do the best of my ability to make something all of my readers will enjoy._

_Shout out to __sunsetskywrites__ for being a good friend._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you for the support, please review and until next time..._

_**\- Bran**_


	2. True Heroes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the property used in this fic. My Hero Academia is owned by its creator. This story is just for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 2: True Heroes

One could never know what happens after the eyes close. There is always uncertainty about whether or not they will open again, but Izuku had hope. He had given his all to stay alive and prayed that the man above him could resuscitate him. In this heroic world, one selfless action would lead to another. Fortunately, his faith in humanity paid off as the darkness of near-death slowly began to subside. Along with the blurry vision came with an odd sensation on his lips. Pushing past his grogginess, Izuku looked into the face of the man who was planting his lips onto him.

"BWHAAA!" Izuku pushed the man off and scooted away in reverse. He then rolled over to find that he was out of the underpass, concluding that the man moved his body. Before he could say anything, Izuku then felt slimy bile began to migrate from his lungs, through his throat, and fill his mouth. The streets filled with the sounds of the greenette spewing out the remains of the villian he had encountered earlier. Izuku began to cough as he tried to force whatever was in his lungs. Suddenly a hand began to pat his back, assisting him in ridding the slime from his body. With the help of the man, he was finally rid of his ailment.

A fast gust of wind suddenly pasted by and around Izuku as he began to turn and sit up. In an instant, he was shrouded by the shadow of a man larger than life itself. The savior of all those who cry out for peace. The greatest hero in all of the world.

"**Sorry about that, young man, but it was the only way to get you back in good condition!**" All Might stood above him, the villian contained in two plastic bottles in his pockets. Izuku was overwhelmed with many emotions as he looked upon his idol before him. He had to say something to the man, his hero, who had saved his life.

"A-A-ALL MIIIGHT!" shooting off the ground to stand on his feet, Izuku stood straight and showed the hero respect. "Sir, it is an honor!" he said as he composed himself and bowed to the large man.

"**AHAHAHAHA! ****I am here and ****honored to meet any fan, my boy!**," All Might said as he gave Izuku a thumbs up. "**I would like to give thanks and apologize! You did outstanding work on subduing the villain, but I must forgive that I had not stopped him earlier! Although I am new to this land, I should have put more effort into my pursuit!**"

"No problem at all, sir!" It was a dream come true for the greenette. THE All Might had thanked him for his assistance in apprehending the villain. This moment was almost perfect, except something was missing.

"Excuse me, sir. I know you must get this asked this a lot, but...CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Izuku tried his best to withhold his inner fanboy as not to embarrass himself in front of the icon but ultimately failed. All Might was happy about the gesture. It showed that the people of the world looked up to him and thus made him fight harder for a better society.

"**Certainly, my boy! Would you want it in this?**" he then picked up Izuku's hero journal and presented it to its owner. Izuku could only nod his head furiously, his body screaming with enthusiasm. All Might thought to himself that he needed to make this quick. He wasted much of his time resuscitating the boy that he was feeling his transformation wear off. He briefly looked at the cover before finding a blank page to leave his signature.

'_Hero Analysis for the Future? Volume 13? I suppose the boy wants to enter the hero business_.' All Might thought to himself as he finished his signing.

"**So, you want to be a hero?**" he asked Izuku, who was living out his daily fantasy.

"Yes, sir! I want to be a hero, just like you! Saving people with a smile on my face!" Izuku stated proudly. With his mind and the training he put in, anything was possible. "That's why I'm applying to UA."

"**My alma mater? Fantastic! You keep up your training and studies, A HERO YOU SHALL BECOME!**" Izuku was speechless. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness again. All Might, the symbol of peace, had told him he could be a hero. Hope is a powerful thing to have. The hope that one could reach a dream they have been chasing their entire lives. Although Izuku had the strength to give it to himself, having it offered by others, especially his idol, was indeed a gift.

All Might then placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder before saying, "**Well then, I must be off! Evil doesn't stop for no one! Follow your dream and achieve it! Who knows, we might work together on the field someday! Until next time!**" With a salute, All Might leap into the sky, leaving Izuku on his own. The greenette couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He fell to his knees with a torrent of tears flowing from his face. To him, this was by far the greatest moment in all of his fourteen years alive. Even the day when his Quirk manifested couldn't match up to the recent moments. Little did Izuku know that the series of events where far from over.

* * *

'_I don't mind mingling with my fans, but I was seriously pushing it!_' All Might thought to himself as he began to soar into the air to find a discrete place to deflate. However, he began to notice that the power in his jump was not strong enough to propel him away from the area behind him fully. The dust kicked up from his launch was not dust, but rather steam from his body. Blood then immediatly trickled from his lips, signaling his doom.

'No! Damnit, not now!' It was too late to act upon the situation at hand. Within an attosecond, the hero deflated to his skinny form, plummeting to the earth below. With the ground coming closer and closer, nothing could stop the incoming demise of All Might except a miracle. Suddenly his body landed on something but didn't feel harm. At first, All Might believed that he hit the floor but quickly realized that he wouldn't survive the impact. He then looked up to find the boy that he had saved just a minute ago was holding onto his back with his arms around his waist. Still falling towards the earth, Izuku instinctively turned his body so that his back would hit the ground first. This act would hopefully ensure that All Might (or whoever this was) would not endure any damage as their fall finally stopped.

The two's bodies jolted as the concrete beneath them indented and cracked. Izuku's head was on fire, having to reactivate his Quirk and pushed it to the limit once more. But with someone falling to their death and no time to recover, he had no choice. He had to fight off unconsciousness to make sure that the man he caught was ok. Izuku then heard the sound of the man violently coughing as he rolled off his body to the side. Lifting his head, Izuku saw that the skeletal figure was vomiting blood and instantly went into action.

"Please hold on, sir! I'll call for help!" he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. As he began to dial for an ambulance, Izuku was interrupted by a shaky voice.

"N-n-no! Please don't, kid. I'm fine." the blonde man said as he wiped the blood from his lips. He then slumped back on the wall behind him, catching his breath. "Please," Izuku looked into the dark eyes of the man with concern, unsure of what to do. Part of him wanted to follow through on the call, but something about the man's response and desperate look made him put his phone away.

"T-thank you, my boy. I understand your concern, but I'm alright. It's just a medical condition I have." the skeletal man said as to explain his coughing up blood. "The real important thing is, are YOU ok?"

"Yes, sir, I am." Izuku nodded. Just then, a severe pain struck his brain, contradicting his diagnosis. The greenette hissed and rubbed his head as he then took off his backpack to find some medicine.

"Young man? Is everything alright?" the man asked as Izuku shuffled the items in his bag.

"I just need my- there! Tylenol." Unscrewing the lid off the bottle, Izuku popped two translucent blue pills into his mouth. Then he pulled out a bottle of water to wash down the medicine. The fast-acting tablets went to work right away to relieve the pain in Izuku's head. Needing to rest himself, he then sat across the man he saved from falling.

Many questions were floating in the air for Izuku. Who was this man? Is he a hero or a villain? Was he truly All Might? Deep down, he was struggling to either believe or deny that the man before him was the symbol of peace. His weak form was not one of the great heroes, yet his power was undeniable. Who else could jump the way he jumped? Taking a risk, Izuku broke the silence between them with a cautious question.

"Excuse me, sir. I don't want to offend you, and please try to understand where I'm coming from" Izuku discretely prepared himself to use his Quirk to defend himself or run away from the man if he was not on the up and up. He wasn't going to take any more chances after the villain attack he endured earlier. "Are you really All Might?"

The man closed his eyes and huffed out a breath of defeat. After what felt like an eternity, he opened his eyes and answered. "Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, I am All Might."

Izuku frozed in shock. The revelation that the skeletal figure before him was his hero was earth-shattering. He began to formulate excuses as to why this man wasn't who he said he was. His mind was a mess, racked with disbelief and the still-present pain from his Quirk usage.

"I know that it's hard to believe. I'm still struggling to come to grips with it myself." All Might said to Izuku, hoping to get any kind of response. Luckily he didn't have to wait for too long as the greenette finally responded with a question.

"What happened to you? How did you end up like this?" the question was phrased in a way to imply that he believed him. All Might would have to explain to the boy how he came to be.

"Look, kid. What I'm about to tell you can never be leaked anywhere. This must strictly stay between you and me." All Might told in a serious tone.

"I promise, All Might. No one else will ever know." All Might decided that the boy sounded sincere enough that he could share his secret. He only hoped that he wouldn't faint when he saw what he was about to show.

"I warn you. This is not a pretty sight." The man let out a sigh, pulling up his shirt. Izuku could only let out a shocked gasp as All Might revealed his mutilated stomach.

"Five years ago, I engaged in a battle with a villain. It was the most brutal and toughest fight in my life. Ultimately I won but at the cost of my stomach and respiratory system. Over the years, my power has severely dwindled, to the point in which I can only do hero work for three hours a day."

"Your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked.

"Heh. You know your history, but no. This was done by another villain, in a battle that I requested was never made public. The people must think that the symbol of peace could never be daunted by evil!" he briefly smiled, but his face then turned solemn as he turned away. Then he turned to Izuku to continue the conversation on a different topic.

"By the way, how did you save me without us both dying? What is your Quirk?" the symbol of peace asked, wondering how he was also able to defeat the villain from earlier.

"My Quirk? It's pretty cool. It's called Tactikenisis!" Izuku said as he winked and posed with his fists on his waist.

"Wait. You mean telekinesis?" All Might asked, confused as to what the boy was saying.

"No, no. It's a variant of telekinesis, which is what my mom has. Instead of being able to use my Quirk from a distance, it can only be activated by touch. Using a field of telekinetic energy that surrounds my body, I can mimic the things you can do. Strength, durability, jumping. That was how I was able to catch you in the air. As to how you weren't hurt, I can expand the field to whatever I'm touching, giving it the same invulnerability as me! Sweet, huh?" Izuku said as he gave a smile and a thumbs up.

All Might was astounded by what he had just heard. Tactile telekinesis, the ability to mimic his Quirk and to make things invulnerable by simply touching it. If this kid ever became a pro hero, he would be a POWERHOUSE!

"Incredible. Simply incredible. Your Quirk is amazing, my boy!" Izuku blushed as All Might complimented his Quirk. There was no doubt that he couldn't be a hero now.

"Thank you, All Might! It is an honor to hear that from you!" The day was unlike any other, indeed. He witnessed a hero fight, revealed he was applying to UA, got attacked by a villain, and defeated him and to top it all off, met All Might, saved him, and learned his secret. There was indeed nothing that could ever happen that would ruin this day.

"Well, my boy. I must be off. I still have a job to do." the hero then stood up and offered a hand to the young man with a bright future. "By the way, I never got your name."

Izuku smiled as he took his hero's hand and stood tall on his feet. "My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Well, Izuku Midoriya. I would say that you can be a hero, but that would be wrong," Izuku's face squint with confusion and worry. That all change when All Might smiled and said: "YOU ARE A HERO."

Izuku dared not cry in front of the number one hero. This was a moment that would last forever in his heart and didn't want it spoiled by being over-emotional. The path to becoming a hero was not an easy one, but knowing that he believed in him made Izuku want to fight for his dream more.

"Alright, Midoriya. You go on home, and as for me, I have to get this guy to-" it was at this point did the blonde man realize that both of his pockets were empty. The bottles containing the polymorph were gone, deducing that they fell out during his fall. He began to panic and cursed wildly under his breath, concerning the greenette. Once he realized what was going on, Izuku started to panic as well. Muttering to himself about the dangers of the sludge being free, he, unfortunately, jinxed himself and All Might as a scream of terror echoed through the streets.

"No. No, no, no, NO!" The two heroes didn't hesitate to run towards the sounds of destruction, needing the stop the evil they had inadvertently unleashed.

* * *

Both Izuku and All Might were still exhausted from the events earlier, but never the less kept running. The greenette was distraught, believing that if he reacted faster, then none of this would have happened. Even though All Might was next to him, he couldn't console the boy at the moment. All that could be done now was to rectify the situation before any life is lost.

Eventually, the two found the scene of the destruction, and despite the greatest hero in the world there in the crowd, all he could do was watch. No heroes had yet to show up, and that proved fatal to the innocent caught right in the middle of the chaos.

"Where the hell are the heroes?! There's a kid in there!" a bystander asked

"I heard they're on the way." another answered. "Personally, I don't think the squirt will make it," they said cynically. Izuku gaped at what he just heard. A child was going through the same pain he felt! He only escaped due to his Quirk, but even then, it took all he had and lost consciousness afterward. He cursed himself for not securing both All Might and the villain when he had the chance! All Might was not fairing well either. He was cursing himself for not taking the villain in custody properly and calling himself pathetic. He was supposed to be a hero, but now he was a spectator, unable to fulfill his duty. Deep down, he knew that if he turned in the villain without helping Izuku, the greenette boy wouldn't have made it. Forsaking the life of a child was no way a hero should act, but neither was standing idly while another child suffers.

"There's nothing we can do except pray the boy can hold on." Not wanting to prolong the anxiety any longer, the two began to push past the crowd to get a better view of the scene. Sadly the sight before them only made their feelings of guilt and inadequacy even greater than before. The sludge had taken a boy no older than five as a hostage. His limbs were restrained, and his mouth covered by the sinister smile of the horrid monster suffocating him. Tears spewed down his face as he struggled to escape to no avail.

"Listen up, meat! I see anyone that resembles even a LITTLE BIT as a hero, and this brat dies. DO YOU HEAR ME!" the villain tighten his slimy grip on his hostage, screams of terror muffled through the putrid layers.

"Please! Don't hurt my baby, please!" a dark-haired woman sobbingly pleaded with the villain in hopes that her child would be spared any more pain. Desperation overtook rationality as the heroes had still yet to arrive. Something had to be done. Someone had to intervene, even at the cost of their own life. Realizing the severity of the situation, Izuku pulled out two pencils from his bag and whispered to the frail man next to him.

"Promise to call my mother. Don't ask how. By then, you'll already know." All Might looked down at Izuku quizzically, not understanding what he meant at first. But as the gears in his head began to move, Izuku looked him in the eyes and finished what he needed to say. "Tell her I love her," All Might had to stop him from doing something rash, but it was too late "and that I couldn't deny who I was." Finally finished, the greenette ran pasted the crowd and towards the monstrosity, ignoring the pleas from All Might, the police, and the citizens to stay back and not engage. The pleas fell on deaf ears as true heroes do not head the warnings of death; they instead face them head-on. Those who are heroes must be able to lay down everything they have and are to save a life, for nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice!

The villain spotted Izuku running towards him and instantly left unimaginable fury. "You again! I made the mistake of underestimating you once! Now, this brat's blood is on your hands!" Izuku knew that he would get a rise out of the sludge and that he would take it out on his hostage. But that was just the first part of his plan to save the young child. Activating his Quirk, Izuku aimed his hands at his target, revealing the two pencils at the tip of both index fingers. Just as if he was firing twin pistols, he propelled the bullet-like writing utensils with his TK straight into the eyes of his enemy.

"AAARGH! YOU LITTLE GREEN BASTARD!" the villain yelled in agony, unable to keep a firm hold on his captive. Finally, reaching the villian, Izuku plunged his arms in the slimy mass to grab the child. His TK field kept him from being absorbed into the slime while he dug into it save the boy. It took all of Izuku's strength to push off the semi-liquid, all the while fighting off another headache that was twice as painful as the last. Despite this, he grabbed the boy and pulled him out quickly, thanks to him extending the field around the small body. Izuku carried the boy in his left arm as he ran back to safety, struggling to stay on his feet as the pain continued. The rescue was short-lived as the villain finally removed the pencils from his eyes and began to move towards the two with wild swings of destruction blindly.

"YOUR DEAD! BOTH OF YOU!" this wasn't unexpected, as Izuku used his brilliant mind to counter this situation if it should arise. As soon as he pulled the young hostage out, he charged his right arm as he did with his whole body earlier. Glowing radiant blue, it showed that it was ready for attack. Izuku and the child were then covered in the shadow of the massive sludge wave that would envelop them in death. Izuku wasn't going to let it all end today. He was a hero, and heroes don't die until their duty is done. Turning with blinding speed, he launched his devastating attack on the villain, emulating his hero with a mighty shout.

"_**SMASH!**_" the contact with the sludge immediately rendered him unconscious, but he did not fall. He and the small child were held up by All Might himself, inflated in his hero form. What Izuku didn't realize is that at the same moment, he threw his punch, All Might spring into action and attacked as well, hitting the villian with a tremendous amount of power. All that remained were splatted green stains all over the street and stores in the area. The immense force of both attacks shattered glass, fractured buildings, and blew a torrent of wind that caused everyone else in the vicinity to stagger back. The sky darkened as rain fell from the sky, a signal as to how much power was output. A force that changed the course of nature itself

"I-it's raining!" "He changed the weather with a single punch!" "That's All Might for ya!" the civilians clamored as they gawked at the symbol of peace. Still carrying the two boys, All Might made his way towards the mother of the small child.

"**Here you are, ma'am. Safe and sound.**" All Might said as he reunited the family, now holding Izuku's unconscious body in his arms. Twice now, the greenette didn't hesitate to save a life regardless of his condition. All Might wasn't wrong in believing that Midoriya would become a great hero, but now an idea began to form in his head. Perhaps he was the one to carry the torch to the next generation.

"Bless you, All Might! Bless you!" the mother sobbed happily as her child was safe in her arms once more. The young one himself was glad he was saved, but he didn't take his eyes away from Izuku's body. Although the number one hero returned him to his mother, he didn't ignore the one who freed him in the first place.

"Hh-he saved me. He saved my life." One would assume that he was speaking about the large man, but he was referring to the person in his arms. He stepped up when no one else would, not even the greatest hero in the world who stood right beside him. Of course, no one else knew that, but it never the less told something about Izuku Midoriya. He was indeed worthy of being a hero and something more.

* * *

_Sorry about the beginning there. I know it's unlikely that Izuku would be passed out for long and that All Might would definitely not run out his time like that, but honestly, I just needed to move the plot faster. Sorry for the inconsistencies, but with my school and job taking up my life, I have to try to stay motivated to write this story. I hope you can understand._

_Also, and I can't stress this enough, but **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WHENEVER YOU READ THIS FIC**. It keeps me motivated when I know people read and leave me feedback. That's how I know what kind of job I'm doing at writing._

_Stay tuned, folks! We're going to see what kind of new stuff Izuku can do with his TK next chapter. Then we begin the kissing! Just kidding that comes later ;)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you for the support, please review and until next time..._

_**\- Bran**_


	3. In The Making

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the property used in this fic. My Hero Academia is owned by its creator. This story is just for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 3: In The Making

It was unbelievable to be in this position twice in one day. But for Izuku Midoriya, it was worth it. Hero work required to put one's life on the line to protect the innocent, and he would meet that criterion. However, he realized that if he were to die on the job, he would leave everything behind, especially his worrisome mother. Although she was very supportive of his career choice, Inko Midoriya wanted nothing more than her only child to be safe. Izuku knew this but still felt guilty as he endangered himself to save another's life. When he reawoke, he would make sure that he apologizes profusely. He would get his chance as blinding white light flooded his eyes, burning along with his head. Izuku grunted as he lifted slowly, trying to ignore the present pain. He was halted and was enveloped in a firm hug.

"IZUKU! BABY!" Inko Midoriya cried out as she hugged her son with extreme vigor. Izuku gladly wrapped his arms around her slim figure, happy to see his mother again. The tears shed by the matriarch soaked through his gown, elated with her son's awakening.

"Mom! Please! A little too tight!" Izuku winced as he felt his slightly toned body get crushed by Inko's surprising strength. Upon hearing this, Inko let go of her son, her face red and stained in tears.

"Sorry dear! Let's get you comfortable." Inko fluffed the pillows behind Izuku and straightened the blanket covering his lower body.

"_Kaff! Kaff! _W-What's going on? _Kaff! _Where are we?" Izuku asked with a dry, hoarse voice. Along with a migraine, he was also dying of thirst.

"I'll get a nurse to get you some water, sweety," Inko told her son.

"N-Nurse? Hospital?!" Izuku exclaimed, followed by a series of coughs. The fit then caused a flare-up with his migraine, making Izuku wince in pain.

"I heard about what happened from All Might. He called and told me about what happened yesterday-"

"YESTERDAY?!" Izuku was in shock over what his mother told him. Whenever he overloaded his quirk, he would usually be out for an hour, not a day. But with him having to push his limit repeatedly in such short time laps, it wasn't impossible.

Izuku, please," Inko pleaded to her son. She then took hold of Izuku's hand and continued the story "I almost had a heart attack after he told me. He then took you to the nearest hospital, and that's where you've been for a day."

Just then, a nurse came through the door carrying a clipboard and a clear cup of H2O. "Oh, you're awake. Here, drink this."

Izuku took the cup and drank the water, sighing in relief as his throat was rehydrated. His thoughts then went back to the events of yesterday and remembered what happened. "The boy."

"What?" Inko and the nurse inquired at Izuku's words.

"The boy with the villain! Is he alright?!" Izuku's voice raised as his body tensed. "I pulled him out, but the villain attacked as we made our escape. Did he-"

"He's fine!" Inko nearly shouted as she gripped her son's shoulders. "I'm more worried about you! Running towards a villain like that was foolish, Izuku! When I heard what happened, I thought I lost you, son. If you had-" she couldn't finish her beratement as tears flowed from her eyes once more.

"Mom! I'm alright, really." Izuku said as he held her hand to comfort her. "Please, Mom. I'm sorry for doing what I did, but I couldn't stand by and let someone die."

"I understand that!" she exclaimed with anger and frustration at her son. "You may have a powerful quirk, but that doesn't mean you stop thinking! I know you are a good person, Izuku, but you're just a boy! You should have left it to the professionals!"

"They weren't-" Izuku wasn't going to argue with his mother after what he put her through. He had to make this right now by being smart and not being a hothead like Katsuki. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know what I did was dangerous... but if I could go back and do it again... in a heartbeat."

"Oh, Izuku..." Inko sighed, rubbing her fatigued eyes. It was a blessing and a curse to have raised such a brave and noble child.

Noticing her tiredness, Izuku asked, "Have you slept at all?"

"What do you think?" she coldly replied with a deadpan look. After a hard sigh, Inko continued, "Now that you're awake, I'll probably go home after we talk to the doctor."

"That's good. I love you, Mom. I'm really sorry to have worried you." Izuku apologized, trying to set a lighter mood to the room.

"You better, young man." She smiled at her son with only traces of tears.

Izuku chuckled at his mother's sarcasm. After a few minutes of quiet company, the doctor walked in and began his examination. He started with a few questions and gave him a standard check-up. They then proceeded with a scan of his head and concluded that his near aneurysm needed time to heal and recommended a week without quirk usage. Although Izuku was irked that he couldn't train his quirk, he could at least train his body. The next afternoon, he left the hospital and went back home.

His return didn't go unnoticed by the public, his classmates, or All Might. His path to heroism was on a fast track now, and it was only going to get faster from here on out.

* * *

After coming back from a day of school where he was barraged by praise and validation by his peers (short for Katsuki), Izuku exhaustedly walked up the steps of his apartment complex to finally rest. Not only was he crowded at school, but also to and from as well. The Populus of Musutafu were relentless with their compliments that it only made Izuku's head hurt more. Not even a day out of the hospital, and he wanted to be right back in again. This was, unfortunately, part of a pro hero's life, and he needed to get used to it early.

Finally, he reached the door and went inside. "Mom? I'm home."

"In here, dear. We have a visitor!" Inko called out to her son in the living room. Izuku hoped that it wasn't some reporter like the ones he encountered today, but when he turned the corner, he was in shock over who it was.

Lounging next to his mother on the couch was a familiar skeletal man with long blonde hair. His outfit was a formal black suit and tie, and he held a glass of water in his bony hand. A smile stretched across his face as he conversated with Inko and grew larger as he saw Izuku. The two played it cool and acted as if they had never met.

"Ahh! You must be young Midoriya! I head much about you, young man!" All Might got off the couch and made his way to Izuku. Offering his hand, he continued, "I am Toshinori Yagi. I work for All Might's secondary clerical office, meaning non-business matters. My department manages his private affairs."

Izuku took hold of his hand, feigning excitement at his hero in disguise. "You work for All Might?! Mom, he works for All Might?!" he shouted to put on a show for his mother.

"Yes, son! He showed me his card and everything. Seemed legit!" Inko replied with a thumbs up.

"I assure you, my profession is true. That's exactly why I came here today." Toshinori stated. "I, on All Might's behalf, would like to make an offer to your son, Mrs. Midoriya."

"An offer?" both Midoriyas asked, respectively.

"Yes. An offer. A chance for young Midoriya here to train under All Might himself!"

The two couldn't believe what they had just heard. Inko was shocked, but Izuku was beyond thrilled. Training under the greatest hero in the world was a dream come true. And now, his dream would become a reality.

"A-All Might wants to train my Izuku?" Inko tried her best to remain calm in front of her guest, but it proved difficult.

"Please let me train with All Might, Mom! I'll do anything! Anything!" Izuku begged and pleaded to his mother to grant him this wish.

"The doctor ordered you not to use your Quirk for a week, son," Inko responded with concern.

"Not to worry, mam. We could start with just physical training at first or if you wish to wait another week for training to begin." Toshinori wanted to be reasonable but also wanted to train Izuku, for he could be the next wielder of One For All. He was playing a hard gamble that he hoped would pay off.

"Mom, this is a chance of a lifetime. All Might would never train anyone if he didn't felt that they could be a great hero!" The younger Midoriya was hoping to break through to his overprotective mother. His dream of becoming a hero could be further solidified by training under his idol. Deep down, he knew that despite her protectiveness, Inko wanted her son to succeed in achieving his goal.

"I will allow this. But only under these conditions", Inko began. "One, The training must not interfere with Izuku's grades. Two, I must know where you will be at all times. And three, absolutely NO HARM will befall my son. I may change the rules over time to better suit my son's needs. I'm willing to negotiate the terms, but no arguing. Anything else?" she finished calmly and stern.

"No, mam. The terms are fair and will be upheld." Toshinori answered with a smile. Offering his hand, Inko grabbed and firmly shook it, the two coming to terms with the agreement.

"YES! YES! HAHA!" Izuku jumped up and pounded his fist in the air, no longer able to hide his happiness. "I'M GOING TO BE A HERO! WHOOO!"

Toshinori couldn't hold back his smile as he looked upon the ecstatic young man jumping with joy. Having such a pure heart will be a crucial factor in him becoming his successor. He then turned back to Inko and continued to speak to her.

"All Might will create a schedule to balance his studies, sleep, and diet. Also, he'll be training at one location. Have you ever heard of Dagobah Municipal Beach?"

Inko was instantly confused. "Why would All Might want to train Izuku there? Isn't it a dump?"

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Midoriya. It will be part of your son's training to clear the beach of all debris. Not only will it exercise different muscle groups, but it will also remind him of the roots of heroism. It all began with community service, and All Might believes that this will a great way for young Midoriya to begin his journey to become a great hero!" Inko now understood why All Might hired this man. He was just as charismatic as he was.

"Well then, I think this calls for a celebration. Why don't you stay for dinner? Is Katsudon fine with you?" Inko asked.

"I thank you for your kindness, but I mustn't intrude on-"

"Please stay! My mom makes GREAT Katsudon! Especially on special occasions like this!" Toshinori tried his best not to become attached to people due to the dangers that come with being the Symbol of Peace. But looking into the sincere emerald eyes of the hopeful Ninth, he couldn't possibly refuse.

"I will love to stay for dinner, Midoriya family," Tosinori said with a gleaming smile. As Inko prepared the celebratory meal for them all, Izuku and his new mentor sat on the couch and quietly discussed their plan.

"Toshinori Yagi?" Izuku inquired to the hero.

"My true name. An alternate persona to handle my personal business and cover my injury." Toshinori explained to Izuku about his dual identity as well as the training on the polluted beach. They talked back and forth about many things relating to the training to recent events in the heroic world: the various battles, new heroes as well as villains. Eventually, dinner was served, and Toshinori wasn't disappointed. Izuku wasn't lying when he said his mother made GREAT Katsudon. Afterward, the lanky man made his way out of the Midoriya home to head to his. As his mother cleaned up, Izuku talked to Toshinori before he left for the door.

"Now, I warn you. I can be a difficult taskmaster. I accept nothing short of excellence from all who train under me." The Symbol of Peace tried his best to emulate the Eraser hero, wanting to see how his pupil would handle intimidation. If all goes well, Izuku will eventually have to come face to face with Aizawa.

"I think I can handle it," Izuku said with a look and sound of confidence. He knew he found the right one and smiled.

"Very well, Mr. Midoriya," Toshinori held out his hand. "Welcome to my world."

The two engaged in a firm handshake, symbolizing their allegiance to each other. Izuku would work hard to become a great hero, and Toshinori would help him fulfill his true potential as a hero and a new wielder of One For All.

* * *

The glorious horizon was shrouded by the years and tons of waste all over the beach. Anyone who was told that they would have to clear this dump of a shore to achieve their dream would most likely give up and walk away. But not Izuku Midoriya. Not today or any day to follow for the rest of time. Or in this case, ten long, hellish months.

**"Welcome to Dagoba Municipal Beach, Young Midoriya!"**

Izuku, having arrived before All Might, looks around to find his hero striking a pose atop a mountain of garbage.

"All Might! I'm ready for the task ahead of me!" Izuku told his master with confidence.

**"Very well, my boy! By the end of the week, this ENTIRE section of the beach must be cleared, and the horizon restored,"** true to his words, the Symbol of Peace was not going to make this easy for his young pupil. But should he survive, a hero he would become, one that would surpass even him. **"UNDERSTOOD?!"**

"YES, SIR!" the response put an even bigger smile on his face. With nothing more to say to each other, Izuku went to work and didn't intend to stop.

Over the past week, Izuku gave it his all to keep to the schedule provided by All Might. His muscles were pushed to their limits constantly. Moving the heavy trash such as refrigerators was extremely difficult without his quirk, but he managed to do it. As per the doctor's orders, the greenette withheld the use of his TK until it could be used safely. By the end of each day, he was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. Not to mention all of the schoolwork he had to keep up with. Despite the torment he underwent, Izuku found the strength to clear the section without his quirk. The last day finally arrived, and with it went the last of the garbage.

"Ungh! There!" Izuku grunted as he piled the putrid trash away, leaving the section of beach free of mess and full of beauty. "Finished." he sighed with a content look on his face.

About ten feet back, Toshinori smiled at Izuku's progress. He couldn't be more proud as he gazed upon the mountain of trash removed from the beach. Clapping his hands together made Izuku turn in attention, smiling as he gathered his breath.

"Well done, Young Midoriya!" the skeletal man exclaimed as he gave a thumbs up. "You have restored this section's former glory!"

"T-thank you, sir. I feel like I've done something good for the world." Izuku says, leaning on his hands and knees. "It's a nice feeling."

"As it should!" Toshinori said, chuckling. "Heroism takes all forms! Even the smallest, seemingly trivial act of good makes a difference. Remember this until the end of your days, Young Midoriya."

A familiar voice boomed as smoke emerged from Toshinori's body, flying away to reveal All Might striking a dramatic pose. **"Nothing is trivial! Not while there is life!"**

The powerful words spurred Izuku to complete the rest of Dagoba's restoration. Standing tall on his feet, he huffed a breath to respond. "Yes, sir! I will not fail! I will become a hero just like you! A HERO WHO SAVE PEOPLE WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE!"

**"AHAHAHAHA! That's the spirit, Young Man!" **All Might exclaimed. **"Head home and rest, my boy, for tomorrow, THE REAL TRAINING BEGINS!"**

* * *

With a week now passed, Izuku was finally able to use his quirk again. All Might instructed him to move the larger junk with his TK until he was tried, then use his hands until his quirk recovered. It would've been a great workout if it wasn't almost easy. Due to the training he received prior, his TK was even stronger, making short work of all the cleaning. Izuku stacked massive objects on top of each other and lifted them over his head, using his field to hold them together like glue. All Might was astonished by the boy's progress, now even more impressed by Izuku's quirk. Before the end of the first month, the entirety of Dagoba Beach was back to its original clear self.

After the beach was clean, Izuku was given exercises to train a different muscle group each day. There was not a single moment when the greenette was not working out. In his home with is equipment and even at school with a forearm clutch and wall sits. Everyone in his social circle was impressed by his work ethic except for a certain explosive blonde.

Katsuki Bakugo made his way home after an excruciating day at school. As if the popularity of his freckled rival wasn't high enough, it now skyrocketed over the past month due to the Sludge Villian incident. The boy who destroyed his ego and reputation was always on Katsuki's mind, adding fuel to his raging flame. Bypassing his hotheaded mother (the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree) he went to his room to sulk.

How could a weakling like Izuku Midoriya be blessed with such great power, Katsuki asked himself mentally. Only the strongest deserved to have power in the world, and in his eyes, it should be him. He, Katsuki Bakugo, was the one who would become the number one hero, not some worthless know it all who always got in his way. He was a pebble on his path to greatness, someone to be stepped on and conquered. But since that day on the playground, he had become a wall, infinite in height and length.

But that won't stop him. Izuku may be strong for whatever reason, but Katsuki would be stronger. He WILL be stronger! He was Katsuki ****ing Bakugo and no one overtakes him. Not even the wall that was Izuku Midoriya.

"Damn him. Damn them." Katsuki's voice oozed with venom and raised with volume as his palm crackled with explosive heat. "DAMN THEM ALL!"

The Bakugo home rattled with the force delt by Katsuki's strike on his bedroom wall. He was definitely going to get a screeching earful by his mother and MAYBE a smack on the wrist by his soft-spoken dad, but that didn't matter. Nothing matter except the wall that stood in his path. Katsuki was going to train ten times, neigh, twenty times harder than ever before. He will reduce the wall before him into dust and throw it to the wind. And when it cleared, Katsuki Bakugo would stand at Ground Zero, as the greatest hero in all of the world.

* * *

**_Hey there, Friendos!_**

_I know it's been a while so I'll be quick about it._

_After working tirelessly to finish my school, I was wanting to get back to work on TKO, but unfortunately, the stress had caused me to lose my motivation and drive._

_Not to mention the way the world is now and a recent death in the family, my confidence is at an all-time low._

_But to quote a great man in my life, "You can't give up when things get bad."_

_I'm back in the saddle again (**I'M BACK!**) and I won't fall prey to the failings of life at the cost of my passion and happiness._

_Now, originally, this chapter was supposed to be WAY longer! But I've decided to split it into two parts. Part Two will definitely reveal the true potential in Izuku's quirk. And maybe something more? Not sure yet, we'll see._

_Also, I snuck some references throughout this chapter. See if you can spot them all ;)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you for the support, please review and until__ next time..._

_**\- Bran**_


End file.
